


The End

by Blue_Kat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Sacrifice, Transformation, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: Ryan and Gavin go on a hunt for Ender Pearls. It does not go as planned. Ryan's past bites the pair in the ass.





	The End

They all had their histories. All had things they never talked about. So instead of rankling at being called the Mad King, Ryan laughed with them, became the character in their games.

He did his best to forget where he had come from.

He hadn't expected to face it again so soon…

He'd been hunting for Ender Pearls with Gavin for Geoff. If only to have some peace and quiet from his whining. 

Unfortunately that meant he had to listen to Gavin’s musings. Rain was just the icing on the cake.

They dived into the nearest cave, lucky to have been in an area so pock marked with holes. The desert wasn't ideal but Geoff swore he'd seen Endermen this direction. Fucking Geoff.

"Ryan... I think I heard a spider, Ryan"

"It’s still daytime. It'll be fine Gavin."

Ryan sat in sullen silence, they were both soaked to the skin and a woolen kilt in the rain wasn't the greatest choice. 

Gavin let him be, curiosity getting the better of the lad and he wandered off further into the cave, if they weren't going to find any Endermen they may as well try some mining right?

Despite being cold Ryan found himself drifting, not asleep but certainly dozing.

A yell threw him back to awareness. _Gavin._

How long had it been?

It was still raining, so surely not that long. Surely. This was a desert biome after all.

He sprinted back into the cave, calling for his friend. He followed the other’s path down and down via the torches he'd left. He'd gone so far…

He heard scuttling footsteps, spiders? Maybe Gavin had been right and they were feeling brave today. Or perhaps he'd found cave spiders. But if that were the case surely the other would've kept screaming?

In fact, Ryan hadn't seen a single mob or block of ore the entire time he'd been descending. Something was off.  
He didn't have time to consider the fact any further, a blow to the back of his head sent him to his knees. Another and Ryan's world went black.

He awoke to a mask he'd hope to never see again. Black obsidian, the face carved into a malicious smile. It had taken his Father years to carve to perfection. The man never had a chance to see it worn before his death. How had…

"Welcome, brother."

Ah.

"Edgar... don't do this."

"Did you really think I’d stay contained forever?"

"I'd hoped."

Not his bovine friend. That was simply a reminder of what had been. Ryan was knelt on the stone floor, hands bound before him as if praying, and before him, taller than himself, stood his brother. Bare-chested and masked, as the ritual demanded.

_Gavin._

"Where is he?"

"Oh don't worry. A monarch of the End requires servants, we will keep him alive... for now."

"I tried to stop this Edgar, I killed our Father, I will kill you too."

"Oh but brother, can't you see fate has decreed differently? You came to _me_. The End needs a monarch, especially after you and those... friends, of yours murdered our last queen."

Ryan grinned at that, earning him a punch to the gut.

It had been one of their greatest achievements, Ryan had used some of his... skills to help them along their way. He never could have done it alone.

"Always did think you were the smart one," another punch to the gut and Ryan grunted in pain. "Always thought yourself _better_ ," a kick and he rolled on to his side, groaning. "No more,” Edgar snarled.

"... Ryan?"

Gavin.

"Ryan are you okay? What's going on?"

"I’m shocked brother, did you not tell them about me? About what you did to me? The person you _really_ are."

"Please..."

"Oh, now you're polite? Tell you what brother, since I love you, I won't tell him... I'll show him."

No. No!

Ryan began to struggle then, snapping futilely at the air as he was lifted up by his hair. Even the flash of a knife at his throat didn't stop his thrashing, better he bleed out than the ritual take place.

"Oh come now, this is a momentous occasion! Here, drink."

The knife dropped, Ryan’s nose was pinched shut. He held out as long as he could, his traitorous body gasping for breath and Edgar jumped at the chance, pouring purple tinged ooze into Ryan’s open mouth.

"Ryan! Let him go you prick!"

"Oh I will soon. Don't worry."

He couldn't breathe, gagged on the choking liquid, coating his insides like tar.

"Ryan!"

His insides were on fire, melting and reforming, his eyes clouded over. He could see nothing but purple stars.

"There must always be a dragon in the End. I call forth our new monarch! And give my life, so they may be whole."

A grunt of pain, distant yelling, his name, someone yelling his name.

Bones snapped, his whole body jerked, back enlarging. He was screaming, it hurt, it hurt so much. Hands elongated and nails became claws, everything stretched, twisted, hardened. His back erupted and Ryan reared, screams turning to snarls as great wings unfurled.

"... Ryan?"

Purple eyes opened, glaring at the human, mouth drooling end particles.

The dragon roared.

The End was here.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
